farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Fish
Overview Demon Fish are a species of large predatory fish that live in the rivers and lakes of Kyrat in Far Cry 4 and Hope County in Far Cry New Dawn. Be careful when dealing with these fish. Far Cry 4 They can be easily killed by accurate fire or explosives; the only difficulty is finding them, as they are often harder to spot. Found mostly in larger bodies of water, Demon Fish seem to be Far Cry 4's stand in for sharks due to there being no coastline. Hunting syringes can be used to reveal all of them in the area. You can then either attract them with bait (a dead human), or use a boat to get closer to them. Don't swim around one; their attacks do two bars' worth of damage. Using the camera can also help reveal them. Demon Fish are based on the real world Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath), a large predatory fish found in Central Africa that is responsible for a number of fatal attacks on people. The third mission of the Shangri-La missions features a unique Rakshasa variant of the animal, with a white body and a large iron mask, that will one-hit kill the player if they fall in the water. They don't attack in shallow water. Far Cry Primal Bitefish A similar species returns in Far Cry Primal, referred to as Bitefish. They are found in water all across Oros. The Rare Red Bitefish is the rare variant of the Bitefish, and is sometimes found swimming among other Bitefish. Bitefish Skin, as a resource, is used to upgrade items in the Crafting menu, and Rare Red Bitefish Skin is used to build village huts. Bitefish have 2 Health and do 2 Damage, and Rare Red Bitefish have 2 Health and do 3 Damage. Small Bitefish are the post-adolescent or juvenile forms of the Bitefish, and have 1 Health and do 2 Damage. Far Cry New Dawn Demon Fish returns in Far Cry New Dawn. They can be found in Hope County after The Collapse. It's a Rank 2 species and it cannot be caught with a Fishing Rod. Demon Fish Skin can be sold for 60 Copper. Trivia *The name "Demon Fish" comes from the title of the episode of Jeremy Wade's extreme fishing show River Monsters in which a Goliath Tigerfish features. The name could also be in reference to the native people of the Congo Basin's name for the animal, "mbenga" which means "water demon." Strangely, even though it was inspired by River Monsters, it only lives in Africa, while another fish responsible for fatal human attacks, the goonch catfish, was also featured on the show and lives in the area on which Kyrat is based. * They and the crocodile are the only animals in Far Cry 4 where a successful attack QTE ends with killing the animal; all others leave the predator alive. * Sometimes, Demon Fish can be seen feeding on the carcasses of their own kind. * 12,015 years ago, this fish, or its closest ancestors (the Bitefish), once had a very large range of habitation, even reaching Central Europe (Oros). However it now appears to be restricted entirely to the waters of Kyrat. *As in the case of Kyrat, another catfish, the Wels catfish, was featured on River Monsters, the show which inspired the bitefish. Despite living in the approximate modern day location of Oros and being capable of killing humans, the African goliath tigerfish was used as a basis instead. Gallery Far_cry_primal_bitefish.jpg|Two Bitefish in Far Cry Primal Fcnd_demon_fish_ingame.jpg|A Demon Fish in Far Cry New Dawn ru:Рыба-демон Category:Animals Category:Far Cry 4 Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Far Cry New Dawn Animals